Imagine Me and You
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. His love sneaks up on him until he can no longer ignore what he's feeling. Derek realizes that his happiest moments are spent by Penelope's side. 2008.
1. Chapter 1

**Note- This title comes from the song So Happy Together by The Turtles**

**Imagine Me and You**

**Chapter One**

**December 2007**

"Do you know that my house has never had a Christmas tree before?" Derek asked as he inspected the tree they had just decorated together.

"That's kinda sad."

"I've never been in town during the holidays." After another moment of looking at it he said "Looks good."

Though it was untraditional- since it was decorated in all of Penelope's ornaments which ranged from Star Was themed to Disney characters and 1950 antique glass ones- it was pretty in its own way. More than that it was important to have there in his home because every time Penelope looked at it Derek knew she would smile.

Keeping a smile on her face was his main priority in life now. Especially this Christmas just a month after she came close to dying. They had never spent a Christmas together before but this year he couldn't imagine being anywhere else but with her.

Lately they were together for most of the hours of the day.

It felt completely natural to wake up and find her in his kitchen, to go to sleep and know she was safe down the hall in his guest room, to come home from the store and hear her clacking away on her laptop, to be in the living room watching sports with her on the couch next to him knitting a scarf.

He wasn't getting tired of having her always around. Not in the least. In fact, he wondered how he would deal with it after their Christmas break was over and he had to go back to work again, come home to an empty house again, be on cases away from her again, and go back to how things used to be again.

It wouldn't be easy.

But that was a week away. Derek Morgan still had a week of domestic bliss to enjoy and he planned to soak in every minute of it.

XXXXXXXXX

"Triple word score," she said a few hours later when they were playing Scrabble, with the Christmas lights blinking in the corner of the room on the now lit up tree.

"Damn, girl, I was just starting to catch up too."

"Just admit defeat and I'll make you some hot chocolate as a consolation prize."

"Forget about that. I'm gonna make a comeback. Watch and see."

"Sure you are, Hot Stuff. Keep dreaming those big dreams."

He didn't seem to be bored with having her as his house guest for the holidays. In a way that surprised Penelope. Though she knew they had a good time together and Derek enjoyed being around her there were still a lot of hours to fill while she spent their break from work at his house and, no matter which way you cut it, Scrabble wasn't all that exciting.

Not compared to how Morgan usually spent his down time: sexing up gorgeous women.

He had told her that he never let women come to his home though. In a way that did make her feel like everything that happened at his place was just theirs alone. They had made memories here in the past (he never really had been to her place until she came home from the hospital) and they were making more now.

It was good to be spending so much time with her closest guy friend.

A month earlier Penelope had been brutally attacked by her date, shot in the chest as she stood on her own front stoop, so now Derek was feeling extra protective. As the days went on she felt more and more normal and okay- she neither wanted nor needed special attention to remind her of her injury- but he wasn't as recovered emotionally as her. So she was trying to give him what he needed most this year for Christmas: time with her to prove to himself his friend hadn't died that horrible night in November.

Whatever it took Penelope would get Derek past his fears that she was about to be ripped out of his life.

She had survived that attack. And the man who hurt her didn't get to ruin another second of her life. He especially didn't get to ruin Derek's Christmas.

Penelope would get Derek through the holidays and soon things would return to normal. She was already planning and dreaming of all the things she could do now that she had this new lease on life. Derek thought he had to hold her hand through it all but he didn't.

She wouldn't lie to herself though. It had felt nice to be walking through life this last month with him always by her side. She would forever remember how he came through for her as her noir hero. Now it was his turn for her to be his heroine and show him that she was strong again, getting healthier every day, and that he didn't have to keep holding her hand so tight.

They would probably never go back to how things used to be between them and that was okay. Penelope had already mourned all she lost when that bullet ripped through her (the feeling of security in her own home, some of her trust in the world, some of her dreams and her naive hopes) but her and Derek would build a different version of their friendship that was just as amazing, if not more so, than what they had before it all got so scary and real.

She truly believed that. Life was going to only get better from here on out. Now if only she could make her buddy believe in that too.

XXXXXXXXX

He liked drinking coffee with her in the mornings. She would read half the paper aloud to him. He'd takethe sports section while she took all the other ones.

He usually didn't do much more than glances at the scores for the basketball games. Other than that he would just sip his coffee, listen to her go on about this story or that one, tell him his horoscope or some recipe she found in the Food Section, and enjoy the time with her.

They did something similar some mornings at work but it wasn't quite like this. Since she moved in they had developed a routine. He found it comforting. It helped him relax and take the edge off to know that mornings meant coffee and the paper with Penelope, night time meant hanging out in his living room, and afternoons were for going out and finding something to keep them entertained.

If only Derek's life could always be like this. It kinda threw him for a loop how much he loved the way it felt to have her living with him. He had expected to simply _like _it. To feel better knowing she was safe and happy this holiday season.

But he more than liked it. He was addicted to it. He didn't want to ever give it up. Too bad life didn't work that way.

They would have to go back to work and their perfect vacation together would come to an end. For now though he had his baby girl across the table from him and life was good.

"Listen to this, handsome, your horoscope says that a large sum of money is coming your way. Maybe you're gonna win the lotto?"

He chuckled. "Silly girl, if I do then you better get ready to quit your job cause you and me are gonna go on a trip around the world."

"Ohhhhh, sounds sinfully delicious. But I warn you," she joked "if you don't ravish me within the first few weeks I may ditch you for some sexy cabana boy."

Derek laughed. "Hush, woman, unless you wanna get spanked."

"Do what you must. I've been a bad baby girl."

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. She was still hidden by the paper. Soon she was reading him the gossip column and then the advice one. He sat back in his chair and settled in for another half hour of domestic bliss.

_This is the life, _Derek thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imagine Me and You**

**Chapter Two**

**January 2008**

"Sug, you look tired today," Penelope purred at him as they sat at the table in the break room. "Did some little vixen keep you up all last night?"

Derek chuckled before running his hand over the back of his neck. "No, you went home early, remember?" he teased her, even though they hadn't ever slept together.

She did spend two weeks at his home over the holidays though. And she was the reason he could barely keep his eyes open that morning. Penelope had went home late on New Year's Day. Even though they had one more day off before they had to be back at work. That day in between had felt endless to Derek. He made sure to get out of the house for most of it-working out at the gym, grocery shopping, catching up with Reid who had just got back from Vegas by going out for dinner and drinks- but still there were all of the long, empty hours of the night when he should have been sleeping.

Instead he walked around his house, thinking too much about how great it had been to have his best buddy around for their vacation, and missing her an unreasonable amount. Crushes really sucked when there was no chance of doing anything about them. Long ago Derek and Penelope had put themselves firmly in the friends category and- no matter how many tempting moments they shared now or how close they got- it seemed that line was too much to cross.

With other women he could hit on them and feel smooth, confident and in control: The Derek Morgan. But with her, if he tried to really pour his heart out, he could barely breathe. Maybe cause he didn't want to risk losing what they had for what they might have if they went for more. Maybe because it only really mattered with her. Maybe cause he was emotionally stunted when it came to dealing with romantic love.

He still remembered how incredibly nervous he had been to tell her that he loved her about six weeks back. How he meant it exactly he didn't even stop to ask himself in that moment. He just had to say it. Had to make it clear that she was in his heart. That she mattered to him as much as a person can matter to another. As much as it was possible to love someone is as much as he loved her- of that there was no doubt.

So, of course, he had missed her when she moved back to her apartment. The hug he gave her when he walked her to her car the night she went home he had wanted to have go on for hours but it was freezing out so he had to keep it short.

"_Thank you very much for spending Christmas with me," he whispered against her ear as he held her in the blistering winter air._

"_It was my pleasure. Thank you for having me."_

"_Anytime, baby girl, and I mean that." He stepped back a little."You see that house? You're always welcome there- day or night."_

"_Night. Mmmm. That does sound tempting, Hot Stuff. Maybe some lonely night I will come over and ride you into a good night's sleep."_

"_Woman! Behave! You can't just say stuff like that and then leave."_

"_Watch me."_

"_Silly girl....get in that car. Its cold out here." He gave her a tender look._

_She got in the car but rolled down the window, cause he hadn't walked away. He leaned over and told her, as he had often these last six weeks, "I love you," then he added "Get home safe," before kissing her forehead._

_Derek forced himself to step back and motion for her to go. He would have joked with her some more but suddenly there was a lump in his throat. He rarely let people close. Just a special chosen few. But he had let her closer than the rest._

_She mouthed "Bye," rolled up the window and pulled out. One light honk of her horn and a wave from him later and then she was driving off. He watched her taillights till she turned a corner before he went back inside._

_His house was cold and empty. Too quiet. The Christmas tree was gone. All the warmth that was there had left with Penelope. Derek grabbed his coat and left quickly. He needed to go somewhere full of life and noise. He had ended up seeing an action flick alone._

_That was better than watching TV and thinking about how Garcia would like or hate whatever was on, depending on what it was. His house was a home when she was there. But she wasn't there anymore and she wouldn't be back again- not to stay, at least._

_Cause they were just friends_. _And they were both good with that._ _It was just how they both wanted it to be. He just had to remind himself of that about a hundred times a day lately_. _He figured it was all because he almost lost her that he could now barely stand to let her out of his sight. He expected this feeling to fade away over time. Derek just wished it would fade faster than it was because it was making his chest ache, his head pound and this general listlessness take over him whenever she wasn't around. _

_In the one day she wasn't living with him it felt like the sun fell out of his sky._

Penelope responded to Derek's flirting by answering "Well, if I knew you wanted to be ravished I would have stayed an extra night. I've always wanted to take a ride on your..."

"Garcia, watch yourself." He grinned.

"Fun stick."

"Fun what?" asked Hotch as he walked in there. He shot them a very stern look that also said: _No, I really don't want to know_. But it was all in jest. "How were your holidays?"

Penelope smiled. "Heavenly. And how were yours, boss man?"

"Good. Jack really loved the presents you sent over for him. Although Haley wasn't as fond of your choices.."

Penelope looked stricken for a moment before Derek filled in "Noise makers. Sarah is the same way. She hates when I get the kids toys that make loud noises. Not that it stops me any."

Penelope said "I'm sorry, sir."

"Garcia, Jack loved them. Thank you for thinking of him."

"Sure, sir. I'll remember to get him a more quieter gift for his birthday."

"No, don't. He enjoyed your choice and that's all that matters. Haley was mad at me too for getting him a drum. But he loves it. And a train with a loud whistle." Hotch smiled just slightly. It was clear that Haley wasn't truly angry, just annoyed a little.

"It sounds like you had a lovely holiday, sir."

"Yes, we did." He nodded at them, took his coffee and said "See you both in the briefing room at 10."

Just then JJ walked up "Make that right now. We're needed in Boise as soon as possible."

Hotch said "We'll brief on the plane then. Assemble the team."

Derek let out a long sigh before he stood up and dropped a kiss on Penelope's temple. "I gotta work, babe. You stay safe till I get home, you hear me?"

"Do not worry, my noir hero. I will keep the home fires burning....and my lust for your lusty form burning too."

"Silly girl," he murmured right before he walked away.

His mind had to push aside all his memories of spending the holidays with his best buddy and instead focus on the latest case. He was good at keeping his mind where it needed to be. But that didn't mean he forgot for a second where he really wanted to be instead of heading to Boise: back in his own living room, snuggled up on the couch looking at the Christmas tree with Penelope as she told him stories about her childhood.

He hadn't known about that till just recently. There was still so much to learn about her. Derek thanked God, as he headed off to grab his go bag, that Penelope had lived through her surgery to remove the bullet in her. Now he had time to get to know all he hadn't taken the time to know before. He was too busy back then being worried about his own career ambitions, his own nasty past, his own high sex drive that had to be fed, and flirting with her.

These days he was trying to be a better man and better friend, all around. And that meant asking her about every single day she had lived before she met him. He wanted to know it all.

He'd have to wait till after Boise to learn anymore though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Imagine Me and You**

**Chapter Three**

**January 2008**

Derek Morgan was getting very tired of being out of town.

The team took a case in Boise that lasted a week and the very next day after they got home they were off to California to search for a missing teenager. It was a grisly and emotionally charged case. He hated when kids were the victims of the crimes they investigated. By the time he got back home he was more than ready to finish up his paperwork and get started on the three days off the team was being given.

He could use to relax and see Penelope.

Just as soon as he walked into the bullpen, his go-bag slung over his shoulder, she happened to be heading from the break room to her office. A big smile curved over his lips. "Hey, sweetheart!"

"Welcome home, my heroes," she greeted all of the team. They headed off to their respective offices and desks, after saying hello to Penelope, while Derek walked up to her.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, mama." Then he let out a tired sigh. "I don't know about you but I need the time off we're getting. Getting in some rest and relaxation are at the top of my list."

"You do look exhausted, honey. There goes my devious plan to seduce you during our days off. You simply don't have the energy for it right now."

He chuckled. "You're so silly."

She brushed her hand over his shirt and purred "I'm so serious. When are you gonna realize that?"

From the ways her eyes teased him he knew she was simply joking as she always did. "So, Garcia, this is what I'm thinking," he got down to what he had wanted to ask her for days now "you should go home, pack a bag, and come hang out with me at my place for our time off."

"Morgan, that's sweet of you-"

He didn't like her tone at all. It sounded like she was about to turn him down. "Hard head, there ain't nothing sweet about it. I'm not asking cause I think you couldn't find something else to do. I just thought it would be fun to spend some time together, that's all."

"And it would be, handsome, but I have plans already." She tapped his chest with her long painted nail, gave him a little smile meant to ease the rejection and said "Sorry, sweetie. Thanks for thinking of me, though," before she sashayed off to her office.

Derek was left staring after her with an unsatisfied expression on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was doing his best to not think of why nothing he did over the first two days they had off helped him to feel any better. Instead he kept his body busy so his mind couldn't focus on anything more strenuous than how many more reps he had to do on the gym equipment he was using, how many points his team needed in the pick up basketball game at the community center, or how to fix the leaky sink in his rental property.

He sweated away that whole day at one of his properties until afternoon when Emily sent him a text claiming she was bored out of her mind and wanted to hang out. Rarely did they see each other alone outside work. It had only happened once before when Reid was supposed to join them for dinner but bailed at the last minute.

But he didn't see what it would hurt to let her come over. Especially since she offered to bring dinner in the form of foot long sandwiches.

When she walked into the house she looked around at all the construction materials. "Big job you're taking on, huh?"

"Yeah. But it gives me something to do when we're not working."

She chuckled. "I thought what you do when we're not working are bar skanks."

"Prentiss," he said with a groan.

They found a place to sit down. He said "Sorry this place is such a mess."

"Guess you think I'm pathetic for having nothing better to do than hang out here with you. I just didn't have the energy for another date with another loser tonight. The last one wore me out. I think I'm off men for good now."

He laughed. "I seriously doubt that one!"

She smiled a little. They made conversation about her days living oversees and when he worked undercover in Chicago. Derek's miserable day turned a little more palatable but it was never far from his mind that he'd rather be wherever Penelope was at that moment.

_(Then I will be free_

_when I can be_

_where you are._

_-x-x--_

_Then I will be free._

_So take me where you are._

_Now, baby, in my life_

_there have been times_

_when selfishly I'm wishing _

_that you are here with me._

_-x--x-_

_So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes._

_And make you see_

_that every night when you are dreaming_

_I'm here to guard you from afar._

_--x--x-_

_And anytime I feel alone_

_I close my eyes and just be there:_

_where you are) _(Jessica Simpson)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the last day they had off that week Derek got a text from Penelope: U free 2nite?

A huge smile formed on his face. After texting back and forth for a while it was decided that they would have a movie night at his place, make dinner together and that she would stay the night so she needed to bring clothes for work the next day. The last part was his idea. He said it was because it was snowing out and supposed to get worse. But really he just didn't want their night to end too early.

Derek spent the afternoon cleaning his house, shopping for groceries then showering and dressing. He was suddenly in a fantastic mood, walking around whistling and with pep in his step again. When his doorbell rang that evening he happened to be on the phone with his younger sister.

"That's my girl at the door," he told Des "I gotta go, sis."

Her tone was exited as she asked "Your girl? You have a girl now? A serious girl? As in Ma can get her grandbabies soon? I want details-"

Holding the phone away from him, as he laughed, he told her "HUSH! And mind your business," then he hung up.

Smiling widely he went to the door, looked out the window to see who was on the porch, and then opened it. "Get on inside quick, sweetness, cause its damn near below zero out there tonight. I wouldn't want your sexy little toes to freeze off."

She chuckled and walked inside. "Hello, handsome." Penelope was carrying a bag of junk food. Derek took it from her, set it down on a nearby table that he used to place his mail on normally, and helped her out of her coat.

The sweet smell of her perfume and her shampoo invaded his nose. It was all he could do not to bury his face in her hair. But that was hardly what a friend should do to another friend- sniff them like a dog in heat.

He probably just needed to get laid. It hadn't gotten any since October. Way too long to go without but he had went longer in his life. Way longer. Sometimes he just couldn't be bothered when life got to be hectic. He wanted sex but there were times his mind was overwhelmed with stress and drama. Since he didn't have a girlfriend he would have to get dressed up, go hit a bar or club and turn on the charm. Sometimes, if he was stuck in one of his moods that came and went over the years, he just didn't have that kind of energy.

This latest dry spell was all about his best friend though. He couldn't think of hooking up with some random chick when Penelope was fighting for her life, when they were searching for the man who had shot her, or when Derek was trying to help her regain her sense of security in the weeks after she was released from the hospital.

It was probably time to get out there again though. But, for some reason, the idea held no appeal to him. What did sound good was having Penelope all to himself for the next few hours that night.

He turned her around and brought her into a hug. "Mmm, mama, thanks for coming over."

"I was starting to miss my noir hero."

He smirked and pulled back. He tapped her nose with his finger. "Well, we can't have that, Garcia. Come on. Come help me finish up dinner."

Derek had music playing in the kitchen. As they cooked they would sing along to old songs from twenty or thirty years back. He couldn't seem to stop smiling.

Sometimes he would watch Penelope when she wasn't paying attention and marvel that she had made such a complete recovery from her gun shot wound. She looked better than ever now. Full of more life than she even had before and she had always been the most bubbly person he knew.

She was damn sexy these days. He couldn't stop thanking God-several times every day- that his friend had survived that horrific night.

Derek needed Penelope happy and healthy if he had any chance of feeling the same.


	4. Chapter 4

****

********

Imagine Me and You

Chapter Four

February 2008

"Hey, girl," he said into his cell phone as he walked onto the jet "we're on our way home. You got any plans for tonight? Cause I'm thinking what you need in your life is a lot more Hot Stuff."

He chuckled at himself. Ever since the team caught their latest unsub Derek Morgan had been flying high. Another case solved. Now he could get back home again and have at least one night of downtime before hitting his pile of paperwork tomorrow or getting a new case.

Tonight he wanted to take Penelope out. It didn't seem right to offer her just a movie on his couch, considering what day it was. The sexiest chick he ever met should have a good time on a day like this and he was just the man to show her one.

"That does sound like quite the offer, gorgeous," she purred "but mama has plans. Its Valentine's Day. I bought a new dress and everything so I hope he likes red."

"He? He who? Huh, baby girl? You got yourself a hot date with some new guy?" His voice was confused. Not because he thought she couldn't get a date. He just had no clue she was seeing anyone.

They talked about everything. But sometimes they stayed away from getting into specifics about dates they had. That left him always thrown for a loop when she mentioned having a guy in her life.

"We've been out a few times already."

"How few?"

"Three. This will make four. Relax, my own personal pit bull, he's a nice guy. He works in this building. Over in computer crimes."

Derek sunk into a seat on the jet. He rubbed his head. "Well...uh...that's cool. Have a good time, mama, and you tell that man of yours he better treat you like the Goddess that you are."

"But of course, mon cher, I wouldn't stand for anything less. You've spoiled me. All the compliments you've given me has made me feel like a real life princess deserving of her prince. Now all my dates have to measure up to you. There is just one problem with that, though."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I don't know your exact measurements so it makes it so hard to accurately judge."

He let out a loud laugh. "Garcia! What am I gonna do with you?"

"Spank my bottom till its red?"

"Woman, stop, you are so close to that happening and you don't even know."

"I'll pencil you in for Saturday night. You bring the paddle and I'll bring my crotchless panties." Click.

Derek shook his head and stared at the phone. After a moment the smile on his lips faded. She had a date. She couldn't go out with Derek tonight. He didn't like that at all but he couldn't be selfish.

Penelope deserved to find happiness with whoever she could. He let out a long sigh. It was just that he had really been looking forward to seeing his friend tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His voice was deep and sexy, a few nights later, when he spoke into his cell "Its Saturday night. I've got a paddle, Garcia."

Derek stood in his living room, wearing dark wash jeans and a yellow sweater, with his dog laying in a heap on his flooring, drooling and farting. Not the most exciting weekend he had ever had but maybe Penelope would be free to come over and liven up his night.

From all the noise he could hear in the background where she was at it appeared he was- once again- out of luck, though.

Derek added "Now all I need is you over here ready for your spanking."

She flirted back "What do you wanna bend me over?"

He chuckled. "I'll let you pick, girl."

"Ohhh, handsome, those words could come back to haunt you. You know the way my mind works. I don't think I could allow myself to be punished unless you were in an equally vulnerable position.....like completely buck naked."

Derek grinned. "Garcia, can you make it through one day without trying to talk me out of my clothes?"

"No. I've tried. I'm hopelessly addicted to flirting with you. Do you think I need a twelve step program?"

"You need something. I can't say what it is exactly but, for sure, you do need help for that problem. Its not like I blame you though."

"Big of you!" she joked. "Listen, baby, mama has got to go. I'm out and I'm being totally rude to Em and JJ by ignoring them for you."

"Girls night out, huh? Well you have fun with that, baby girl. What do you say to brunch tomorrow at the diner?"

"I'll probably be hung over in the morning and spend the whole day curled up in bed."

"Mmmm, don't put images in my mind."

She laughed. "Yeah, very sexy image, indeed! Flannel pajamas, looking slightly green and snuggled underneath a Bugs Bunny furry blanket. Wow, Derek, the things that get you going. Maybe its you that needs to get some help," she joked.

"Woman! Don't start. That spanking has your name all over it." After a pause he said "Get back to Prentiss and JJ. Tell them I said hi. And call me tomorrow if you change your mind about hanging out."

"Revez de moi, mon cher," she purred telling him _Dream about me, my sweetheart_.

He made a growling sound. "Quit it with that French talk! You know damn well how hot that gets me."

"And you know damn well how hot I like getting you," she cooed before hanging up.

Derek stood there with a soft smile on his face. After a moment it slipped away though as he remembered he probably wouldn't be seeing her until Monday. He needed to find a way to keep busy till then.

Strolling through the contacts on his phone he looked at the name of a woman he used to sleep with last summer. He hadn't spoken to her in six months. He wondered if she was in a relationship now. But she wasn't the relationship type to settled down really. She was the kind of woman a guy could call at four am and she would put on a push up bra, spike heels, and come over to rock his world. And, no, he didn't have to pay her to do it.

She was just young, fun, and very sexually free.

Derek stared at her name for a minute. Then he shoved his phone in his pocket, jogged upstairs and into his bedroom to change into work out clothes so he could beat on the heavy bag in his basement until he wore out some of his energy. Then he would watch pay-per-view boxing on TV, eat some dinner and hopefully crash on the couch sometime before 2 am.

Not the most thrilling Saturday night of his life but it just felt wrong to call up a woman he hadn't cared anything about last summer just so he could get a screw in and get rid of his stress that way. Yeah, she would leave satisfied but Derek had a feeling that tomorrow he wouldn't feel too good about being with someone he didn't really like. And could never see himself loving.

Just hooking up hadn't felt right lately. Maybe Penelope getting shot was his wake up call that life was too short to be lived having meaningless fling after meaningless fling.

Was it time for him to put his heart on the line and actually try for more with someone? If he decided yes that left one major question.

As Derek pounded the heavy bag that question wouldn't leave him alone: If he did decide to go for a serious relationship could he really be happy with anyone but Penelope?

That was something he needed to figure out before he went on another date with anyone else. Once he knew that answer he could make a plan and maybe, in a few months, his Saturday nights would all be spent making love to his one special girl.

Was Penelope that girl? Was his love for her good for her? Was his love what she wanted for herself? What she needed? Could she let him in that last bit of her heart? Could she let him be her man?

And what about that new guy she was dating? Did she love him?

Derek beat the bag as hard as he could. She better not love him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on a stool at the bar Emily Prentiss asked "Morgan trying to steal you away from us tonight?"

Penelope let out a sigh. "He's been so needy ever since I was hurt."

JJ nodded, sympathetically. "It did hit him hard."

Penelope answered "I know that but I don't want the rest of our lives to be about that day. I don't want every time he looks at me or thinks about me he's remembering that. I try to give him extra attention hoping that he'll get pass it all and go back to being the sexy stud I know and love but it doesn't seem to be working. He just looks at me different now. Like I'm fragile or something. Its getting old."

"Near death experiences can put a lot of things into perspective," Emily said. She sipped her fruity drink and then smiled. "Could be Morgan is just finally realizing he got bit by the love bug right on his cocky ass. Yeah, I bet that's what it is. He can't ignore his crazy, big crush on you anymore, PG. You better get a hose because when he makes a move you're gonna need it to cool his libido off."

JJ chuckled.

Penelope cooed "Morgan making a move on me? I'd ruin him for all other women. He better be ready to throw away his player card before he tries to get with this Goddess."

Prentiss said "Speaking of players," she motioned at a group of sleazy looking men that were coming there way "here we go again. Now this should be funny."

The men sidled up to the table. "Ladies," one of them said, his tone dripping with sex "it is your lucky night."

The three women chuckled and shot each other looks. It would be fun to mess with these guys for a while but, at the end of the night, they would all go home alone because no stranger in a bar could hold their attention for long. It took a better man than that to make their heart's beat fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Imagine Me and You**

**Note- **Penelope's flowers come from the Teleflora website. The first bouquet is called

'Pink Inspiration'**. **The second is called 'How Sweet It Is"

**Chapter Five**

**February 2008**

Penelope wasn't all that thrilled to have flowers delivered to her on Sunday afternoon.

First of all she was having a relaxing day lounging around her house, reading a book on the couch with her fuzzy blanket over her and bunny slippers on, and she didn't like having to get up to answer the door. Secondly she didn't want to have to hurt Pete's feelings- the guy she went out with a few times recently- but she thought she was pretty clear with him the other day when she said they were better as just friends.

He had looked let down. Seeing the gorgeous bouquet of pink roses and lilies that he sent she could tell that he wasn't going to give up easily. That made her bite her bottom lip nervously. He was a nice guy but there was just no fire between them. She didn't want to lead him on by going out with him again. If she didn't want to sleep with him after five dates then she doubted six, seven or eight would help the matter any.

Sighing heavily she opened up the card and read: _I think you are amazing_.

That was all it said. It wasn't signed and didn't otherwise give any clue to who had sent it. But it had to be Pete. Penelope got out her phone and texted him: _Very sweet of U. Thx_.

She knew that the next time she saw him she would have to tell him, as kindly as possible, that the flowers were a nice gesture but she was firm in her resolve not to date him again. He seemed like a good guy and, certainly, he wouldn't keep bugging her if she turned him down flat to his face for a second time.

Instead of curling back up on the couch she decided to call Derek and see if he wanted to come over for dinner. Emily's teasing words from the night before _(He can't ignore his crazy, big crush on you anymore_) darted through Penelope's mind. A soft smile came to her lips.

If only that were true.

There was something very special between her and Derek but long ago she had wrote off the idea of them becoming a couple. He didn't want to get serious with anyone. She didn't want to risk losing a good friend by having a torrid fling for a few months. Not that he had offered her a torrid fling. Cause it would be hard as hell to turn down. But she would have to do it.

Penelope cared deeply about Derek. She loved him and, if she was honest, she could see herself falling in love with him one day if they ever started dating but as long as he was stuck in player mode they never would. Because if she ever got a chance with him she wanted to feel like they had at least a shot at making it last for the rest of their lives.

She was smiling over that thought when she pressed the speed dial on her phone.

XXXXXX

"Hey, girl!" he said, his tone filled with happiness when he answered his phone. He was using a bluetooth device that day because he was running on a treadmill. "Let me guess? You are craving chocolate."

She chuckled. "You know me so well, mon cher." Then she started to go on in French for a minute, which made Derek's gut clench. He loved the sound of her purring away in that language.

"Woman, I don't know what you just said but say it again."

"Wanna come over for an in person translation? I need someone to bring me some Chinese take out and I picked you, Hot Stuff."

"I'm the man for the job, baby girl."

"Goody goody gum drops. I eagerly await your arrival."

"Give me forty minutes, babe."

They said good bye. Derek turned to face the friend of his who he was working out with at the gym. The man was on the treadmill next to Derek. "I gotta cut this short."

The friend worked at ATF. He joked. "Your girl calls and you run?"

"Damn right." Derek chuckled. "You know how it is."

The man held up his hand to show off his wedding ring. "I've been knowing how it is for seven years now. 2 dating and 5 married. If my wife calls I better answer or else you don't wanna know the kind of questions I hear when I get home."

"That's because Maria's a smart woman. You used to be a dog."

"Used to. Not no more. I ain't messing up my happy home."

"I hear ya, man. I'll see you later."

"Hold up. Tell me about your girl. You know I live through your stories. How freaky is this one?"

"It ain't like that this time."

"Sure it ain't. With you its always like that."

Derek chuckled. "Not tonight. Tonight I'm just gonna be chilling with my favorite girl. I told you about Penelope Garcia before."

"I didn't know it was like that with you two."

Derek smiled. "Don't you worry about what's its like between us. Now I gotta go before you make me late. I can't keep my girl waiting." He walked up with a deep grin still playing on his lips- looking forward to seeing Penelope in less than an hour's time. His day suddenly had turned completely around for the better.

XXXXXXXXX

"I think you're amazing," Derek read the card, in voice loud enough for Penelope to hear in the kitchen where she was putting their dinner on plates.

"Ignore those," she called back.

"What's up? You don't like them?"

She came into the room with two plates of food. "They're pretty but they came from that guy I've been seeing for the last few weeks. Remember? Pete from computer crimes. Well, I pulled the plug on the whole thing with him. It looks like he's not ready to let go yet. But don't you think about talking to him because I'll talk to him and get the message across that its not gonna work out."

"You two didn't hit it off, huh?"

"Sadly he's not the one. The search continues, handsome."

Derek chuckled. He came over and joined her on the couch. "Well, mama, you never know when its gonna happen for you."

In an offended tone she told him "Just because I turned thirty its not like I'm in some big rush to get married and start popping out babies. Its not like I'm about to become a cat lady or something!"

"Whoa, I never said-"

She smirked at him."Kidding."

Derek let out a relieved breath. "Woman, don't do that to me."

Penelope cooed at him "Sorry, love bug. You make it so easy though. Sometimes I can't resist."

"Get over here and make it up to me," he ordered. He pointed at his cheek. She gave him a kiss there. "That's one strike. Two more and you will get spanked tonight."

"Is the paddle in your truck?" she flirted with him before blushing a little and concentrating on her food.

He ate a few bites and then asked "When are you gonna tell that guy he's out of luck?"

She said heavily. "I'm in no rush. Whenever he comes by my office next, I guess. I'm not going over to his to say: Oh, by the way, you just don't get me hot so its not happening."

Derek laughed. "God, that would suck to hear."

"I'm sure you've never been told that before. You get every woman you meet hot."

He chuckled but didn't say anything to that. "Thank you for having me over today. You wanna spend next weekend at my place?"

"Next weekend...um....I'll think about it, handsome."

"Think hard cause I want you to come over really bad, Garcia."

She looked at him, with a small smile, and asked "Bad? How bad? So bad you can taste it? So bad you plan to finally taste me? Are you thinking about ravishing me, baby?"

His thumb brushed her nose. "Never know."

"You are such a tease," she purred.

Throwing her words back at her he teased "You make it so easy. I can't help myself."

"Of course, I'm easy when it comes to you. You could spread me like butter if you wanted."

"Woman, that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one of these days. You better not use it on anybody else but me."

"So territorial. I don't see a ring on my finger."

"Well if you behave, baby girl, you never know what could go down."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, sug, you wouldn't like me anymore if I started to behave," she purred.

He chuckled. "True enough."

The rest of the night was spent laughing and joking together until Derek went home at 1:30 am. Penelope had already fall asleep by then, laying on the couch with her head in his lap. He stayed even after she was asleep to finish the movie and because he just enjoyed being there with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first three days of the next work week Penelope received more deliveries at work. On Monday it was a gift basket of chocolates with a card that read: _I think I could fall in love with you_. On Tuesday it was a gift basket with lots of different types of gourmet tea, a few mugs, and cookies. The card read:_ I never feel like more myself than when I'm near you_.

By that time her heart was starting to soften to Pete. Maybe she should go track him down in his office and agree to another date on Thursday night, if he was free. The upcoming weekend was already reserved for Derek. Better to not tell Pete that cause most guys just didn't get it.

Penelope was extremely busy at work on Tuesday- the team was away on a case- so she didn't have time to go talk to Pete. As usual she sent him a nice text saying he was a sweetie. He texted back that they should hang out soon.

On Wednesday another bouquet of flowers arrived. These were a mix of hot pink, red and orange carnations and roses. The card read: _You will always be a goddess in my eyes_.

Her heart started to race. Goddess? Would Pete call her that? She left her office and went to his to find out if he was actually sending all these gifts or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Imagine Me and You**

**Chapter Six **

**February 2008**

Penelope kept receiving gifts. On Thursday there was a delivering from Fed Ex to the office for her. She opened it and found an antique music box.

The next morning the team was back in town. Penelope wondered how many more days she would keep receiving gifts before he said something to her about them. It was very hard to not blurt out that she believed it was him sending her gifts the moment he walked into her lair the night before but she had held it in.

By this point Penelope was pretty sure that Derek was her secret admirer. Warmth flooded through her at the thought. She read and re-read all the cards and this time she saw the words in a new light.

He had wrote:_ I think you are amazing. I think I could fall in love with you. I'm never more myself than when I am near you. _

All the writing was the same. It obviously came from the hand of the florist who sent the flowers.

On Friday another Fed Ex package came. It was a flat envelope. She opened it and found tickets to a play for that Saturday night. She wore a big smile on her lips when she called JJ to tell her about that day's delivery.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek strolled into Penelope's office near quitting time. He had seen her several times that day and was frustrated because- even though she was very bubbly and happy- she didn't say a word about all the gifts he had sent her.

He sure hoped that guy from computer crimes wasn't still taking credit for Derek's gifts cause he would have to go over there and give Pete a talking to that he wouldn't soon freaking forget.

"Hey, mama, you still coming over to spend the weekend with me?"

"Oh, sug, I would not miss it for all the _tea _in China."

"Cool. Cool. Cool. What do you wanna do for dinner tonight? Make something?"

"Why don't you surprise me? You know I love _surprises_."

He grinned. "All right. That will work." Derek looked at the flowers that were on her desk. "Nice flowers, girl."

"Pete is such a sweetheart. I know I said I was gonna end it but how can I when he's so good to me?"

"You're gonna go out with him again?"

"I'm just not sure. I'm torn."

"I think you ought to follow your gut."

"Do you really? Well my gut said he wasn't the one. No spark there, handsome. But he's so romantic. You should see the music box he gave me. I could really fall for a guy who does something like that for me. All women like to be wooed. Of course you've never had to woo anyone, right? You lucky dog."

Just by her tone he had the feeling she was messing with him. Screwing up all his nerve, which was not easy because this meant the whole world to him and could decide the rest of his life, he said her name "Penelope?"

She turned away from her computer and looked up at him. "Mmm-hmmm?" There was a teasing twinkle in her eyes as he stood there with his heart beating a mile a minute and sweat starting to form on his brow.

Derek swallowed hard. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "I sent you those gifts. You know that, right?"

She nodded happily.

He asked, his tone earnest, "Did you like them, mama?"

"I _loved _them. Especially after I figured out they were from you. Morgan....why the subterfuge? I could have went on thinking it was Pete forever because he wasn't stepping up to admit the truth. He said he was just glad I seemed to be liking him again."

"I just wanted to give you time to get used to the idea and see what you think about it...us. Uh, baby girl, I can't get you out of my mind. Its like I go away from you and my life all of the sudden sucks. All I want is to see you again. Seeing your smile....it's the best part of my day."

Touched by his words, she asked "It is?"

"You are the best part of my life, woman." He crouched in front of her and asked "Will you go to the play with me tomorrow? Just one date so you can see if you feel this too."

"How could I say no to my handsome prince?"

He smiled slightly. "You can't so I guess you gotta say yes."

Leaning forward she moved her mouth by his ear "Yes," she whispered sexily "Yes, yes, yes,....hell yes."

"Mmm, good!" Now his smile was huge. He stood up. "Okay. Well I gotta get out of here to go shopping for dinner. Do you want me to take these flowers and your baskets down to your car on my way out?"

"That would be very sweet of you, baby."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Derek picked up all he could and left, loaded down with the gifts he had given her, and wearing a huge smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was on cloud nine that night. He was absolutely flying, his feet barely felt like they were touching the ground (or hard wood floors, in his case) while he got dinner started for him and Penelope. Music was playing softly. He had lit some candles. The dinner table was set as formally as he ever had, including a linen table cloth, and flowers were in the middle of it in a crystal vase.

When the door bell rang he strolled out there, wearing a huge smile, and opened the door. "Hey, you made it, sweetheart! Get in here right now. You know I hate to have you out in the cold. You should use your key."

"And walk in on you with your latest hoochie mama?" she joked "I think not, sug. My heart would give out."

He gave her a stern look. "Hush that mouth." Derek helped her out of her coat and then hung it up. Happily he pulled her into his arms, looking down at her, and said "There is only one pretty mama I want. Guess who that is?"

She cooed "Me?"

"Sexy and brilliant. No wonder I'm crazy about you."

"No wonder," she said dreamily.

He gave her a dramatic sloppy kiss on the neck. "Mmmmmm, I'm so glad you're here tonight." Stepping back he said "Your bag in the car?"

"Yep."

"Good. Cause you're not leaving till Monday, you got it?"

She flirted "You do know I'm only gonna stay here if you agree to ravish me before the weekend is over, right?"

"Silly girl! I will ravish you," he waggled his head at her "when I am good and ready. Now get that cute ass in the kitchen and help me make a salad."

"Yes, Sir Derek." She turned and headed that way.

He lightly smacked her ass. She yelped but in a sexy way. He said "That's for having such a dirty mouth."

She spoke to him in French. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, half way to the kitchen, and nuzzled her neck. "Penelope, you know that's your secret weapon on me. Go easy, mama. You don't know how you get to me, do you?"

Her hand came up to caress the side of his face. Derek leaned lovingly into the caress. The moment was filled with tenderness.

She told him, in a very emotional tone, "We are worth a chance. I know we are, Derek. And if it doesn't work out we will stay friends because I love you and we're too close to let anything wreck us."

He moved back from her. "Not work out? I'm not even going there in my mind, Garcia. Now lets get that salad whipped up cause the rest of the food will be getting cold soon." Derek went to walk around Penelope.

She slipped her hand into his and he squeezed her hand, pulling her behind him into the kitchen. They shared a tender smile before they started working on the food.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He talked her into dancing with him in his living room.

They danced to several Luther Vandross songs as his CD played. After 'A House is Not a Home', where he sings about a man who is not meant to live alone that wants his woman to come back and make their house a home, Derek whispered against Penelope's ear "This house is only a home when you're here, baby girl."

He kissed along her cheek and then his lips pressed to hers. Goosebumps spread over his skin as his emotions hit him full force in that moment. He pulled her close, moaning, and deepening the kiss- getting completely carried away- and when he finally let her go her glasses were askew.

Chuckling, he fixed them on her face. "There you go, mama."

Penelope licked her lips. "That was.....out of this freaking world! Why did you stop? Get over here and kiss me till I don't even know my own name anymore!" She wrapped an arm around his neck and tugged him against her. Their kisses grew even more feverish.

Luther's deep, sexy voice filled the room as they explored each other's mouths. When Derek finally broke their kisses he leaned his forehead against hers.

She caressed his face. "Oh, my God, Derek....we waited way too long to do this. Kissing you is...wow, baby, wow!"

He chuckled. "All you ever thought it would be?"

"Even better! What do you think? Is kissing me just as awesome for you?"

"What do I think about kissing you?" he said, his voice in a growling whisper. He bent her backwards and kissed her dramatically. After pulling his mouth back, but still keeping her bent backwards, he said "That's what I think, woman. You wanna ask again?"

"Mmm-hmmm. What do you think?"

He laughed, pulled her up, and then kissed her for an another long minute. His fingers twisted up in her hair. "I think I'm falling in love with you, baby girl."

"Oh....wow....well, Hot Stuff, if you keep kissing me like this then you won't be the only one in love around here."

"In that case..." he kissed her again and again before he finally took her over to the couch, put in a movie and said, sternly, "Behave."

All during the movie she would sneak kisses over his throat, jaw line, and cheeks. He would give her the occasional sweet, soft kiss but mostly he tried to resist because he hadn't asked her over to make love that weekend. He asked her there to fall in love with him and he didn't want to dare risk screwing that up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Imagine Me and You**

Note- Her greeting card is from the Hallmark website. It is sold in their stores.

**Chapter Seven**

**February 2008**

Over breakfast on Saturday morning Derek gave Penelope a card. The front said, in big red letters,_ I Love You From The Top of Your Head to the Tip of Your Toes._

Inside it said, in smaller red letters,_ And don't even get me started on the in-between! Some of my favorite parts are in-between_.

There was a gift card to the local mall included in it.

She said "Thank you, handsome. This is very sweet of you. But I don't need presents everyday, you know? Of course if you wanna..." she smiled at him.

"I wanna, baby girl, very, very much. Please take that gift card today and get yourself a new dress for tonight. Something that will make me barely be able to hold back on ravishing you."

"That's not the kind of dress I want at all. I need one that makes it so you can't hold back."

"Behave!" He chuckled and drank his coffee. He hadn't been able to keep a grin off his lips since the day before when she said she would go on a date with him. He loved that Penelope seemed just as happy as he was about them starting to get together.

He had never taken for granted that she would want to be his girlfriend, let alone his wife one day, but so far she seemed to love the idea of them being together. Derek prayed she kept feeling all he was feeling because he had never been this content in all his life.

It was just like he felt at Christmas when she had stayed with him but now it was doubled or tripled because they were moving beyond friends. His baby girl really was giving him a chance to be her man. To make her life better with his love.

It was an honor and a privilege. He would forever treat it as such and maybe, just maybe, he'd forever have her love.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In a dreamy voice, as they sat in the theater that night, Penelope said to Derek "We're on a date."

He chuckled. "That we are, baby girl." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. The play hadn't started yet.

Derek was still sneaking looks at the sexy, cleavage bearing, dress she had bought for this night. It hugged her breasts and then flared out. It was shimmery and shiny. Perfect for his bright and bubbly girl.

He took her hand. "Thank you very much for agreeing to be my date tonight."

"It is my pleasure to be on the arm of the sexiest man in America."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not the whole world?"

She laughed and he grinned. An elderly woman behind them tapped Derek on the shoulder. "This is your first date, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is. I just talked her into it after nearly four years of knowing each other."

The woman smiled sweetly and asked her companion, an elderly man who looked like he would fall asleep as soon as the lights went down. "Did you hear that, George? These young people are on their first date. Isn't that exciting?" She smiled at Derek. "You're going to marry her. I can tell these things."

Penelope blushed. Derek gave her a tender look. "I would not be surprised if you're right. Even though I always said I'm not the marrying kind."

"You'll marry this girl," the woman insisted. "You're completely smitten. Its written all over your face. I predicted both my grandson's brides. Of course they played the field first but, in the end, they married the women I knew they would. Jerry, that's my youngest grandson, he married his childhood sweetheart after they reunited at their ten year high school reunion and my other grandson, Jacob, married his best friend who he met in college. Friend, he told me. He brought her to every family event for years. Friend, I think not. That's his wife of two years now and they have a baby on the way. My third great grandchild. Would you like to see pictures?"

Penelope said "Yes, ma'am, I would love to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way home from the play Derek and Penelope laughed and joked the whole time. As soon as they were in the living room, even though it was pitch black and Clooney was barking, their lips found each others and they started kissing.

Derek broke away first. "Mmm, girl, good first date, huh?"

"A wonderful first date, handsome."

"Can I take you out tomorrow night?" He told her about a club that was having live music.

"Or we could stay in and you could ravish me."

"Silly girl, in due time, and I promise you it'll be worth the wait." He gave her a tender kiss.

Her hands held his arms while his hands cradled her face. "Okay, I'll be patient but if you hear loud moaning from my room tonight that's just me patiently waiting and imagining you're ravishing me to the point I can't walk tomorrow."

"Penelope," he scolded playfully "you keep this up and I'll never get to sleep tonight."

Clooney kept up his barking.

"Baby, will you let Clooney out to do his business and then meet me on the couch? I want your arms around me for at least a few hours tonight."

He kissed her temple. "Mmm, you've got yourself a deal. Go get settled in, baby girl. I'll be right back."

Soon he was on the couch with her, his arms wrapped around her and one leg on the other side of her body as he was propped around the arm of the couch and she lay against him. Her heels were kicked off.

Morgan slowly unpinned her hair and ran his fingers through it, massaging her head gently until she was moaning in pleasure. His fingers moved down over her neck and shoulders.

She told him "I've always loved it when you massage my shoulders."

"Mmm, I love touching you. Always have. If I had to keep my hands off you at work I'd go crazy."

"You're so lucky I like you touching me or else you'd be permanently stuck in a sexual harassment seminar for your naughty behavior."

"Silly girl," he chuckled but his tone was serious as he went on "don't think I don't know that I'm damn lucky you're feeling me. I know it and I appreciate it and you, more than words can say."

He stopped massaging her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. She closed her eyes and lay on him. Penelope said "I would have been okay with just staying friends, you know?"

He tensed slightly.

She went on "I just need you in my life, Derek, in whatever way I could have you. But I'm glad you want more because this feels like heaven on earth to me."

He relaxed. "Heaven, my angel, is wherever you are."

They shared a sweet kiss and spent hours talking that night, as they moved their friendship into a romance that would last for as long as they lived.

(_And anytime I feel alone_

_I just close my eyes and be there:_

_where you are._

_x-x-x_

_Where you and I can breathe together._

_Once again,_

_we'll be dancing in the moonlight_

_just like we used to do_

_and you'll be smiling back at me._

_Only then will I be free_

_Then I will be free..._

_-x-x-x-x_

_That sweet day, yeah._

_Only wanna be where you are._

_I still believe_!) (Jessica Simpson)

THE END


End file.
